elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of notable Hitachi elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations by Hitachi Elevator. China Hong Kong *MTR Tseung Kwan O Line Stations (2002For stations between Yau Tong to Po Lam only.) *TVB City (2003) *Enterprise Square Five (Office Towers) / MegaBox (Shopping Centre) (2007) *ICAC Headquarter Building (2007) *CityWalk 2, Tsuen Wan (2007) *Mayfair Garden Hotel, Jordan *Sino Centre, Mong Kok (1984, modernized) *Dundas Square, Mong Kok *Pakpolee Commercial Centre, Mong Kok *Tuen Mun Trend Plaza, Tuen Mun *Fung Wo Estate *Lai Kit Lau (Block A), Lai Tak Tsuen, Braemar Hill (1976, replaced in 2008) *Car Park - Tung Tau Court *Po Lam Estate Hitachi_2013_HKPH.jpg|Hitachi elevator in Fung Wo Estate. Hitachi_in_HKPHB_2000s.jpg|Hitachi elevator in a HOS estates (Tung Tau Court Carpark) Hitachi_PRHs_1980s.jpg|1980s Hitachi elevators in Po Lam Estate. Beijing *Midtown Beijing Indonesia Jakarta North Jakarta *Gading Marina, Jakarta Central Jakarta *Monumen Nasional (Monas) (modernized in late 2013) *Gedung Indosat (Auditorium 001) *Kementerian Luar Negeri (Ministry of Home Affairs) (2014) *Skyline Building/Gedung Cakrawala *Fujifilm Building, Matraman *Plaza Sentral (1984) *Ratu Plaza (1981) *Ratu Plaza Office Tower (1981) *Cipto Mangunkusumo Hospital - Paviliun Tumbuh Kembang *Wisma Staco *The Park Lane Jakarta (1998) West Jakarta *Illigals Hotel and Club Mangga Besar (car park building) *Gajah Mada Plaza and Tower (1982) East Jakarta *Museum Indonesia - Taman Mini Indonesia Indah (1980) South Jakarta *Kementerian Perindustrian (Ministry of Industrial) *Gedung Asuransi Wahana Tata, Kuningan *Metropolitan Medical Center (MMC), Kuningan (1987) *Plaza Kuningan (1984) *Wisma Argo Manunggal (1984) *Wisma Bakrie *Wisma Jasa Raharja *Patra Jasa Tower *Melawai Plaza, Blok-M *Pasaraya Grande (Building A), Blok-M (1986)These buildings have Hitachi Computer Control elevators. *Apartemen Golf Pondok Indah Japan *Okayada Mores, Kanagawa (shortest escalator in the world) *Tsutenkaku Tower, Osaka *Ebisu Garden Place (1999) *Hachinohe Station (2000) *Shin-Aomori Station (2009) *Hirosaki Station (2009/2010) *Tokyu Harvest Club Kinugawa *Tokyo Station, Tokyo (to Shinkansen tracks) *Tokyo Station Underground Shopping Centre, Tokyo *Atami Station (platforms 1 to 6) *Haneda Domestic Airport Terminal 2, Tokyo *Shinjuku Centre, Tokyo *Hotel New Otani *Bonni Annex Hakodate *Shinagawa Station(To shinkansen tracks(Modded into Fujitec in 2012)) *Tsuruga Station *Bic Camera Nagoya *Meitetsu Narumi Station *Tokyo Disneyland monorail stations *Tokyo Disneyland Hotel *Ekimise Asakusa *JR Universal-City station *Tayler Made, Tazawako outlet mall *Nagano Station( tracks 11→14) *Takasaki station (Tracks 2→8) Malaysia *Kuala Lumpur International Airport (Main Terminal) (1998)Escalators and moving walks only, elevators were installed by Mitsubishi. *1 Utama Shopping Centre, Petaling Jaya (1995) *One World Hotel, Petaling Jaya *Ria Apartment, Genting Highlands, Pahang *Komtar Tower, George Town, Penang (1986) *City Square, Johor Bahru *Sutera Mall, Skudai, Johor Bahru Singapore *Changi International Airport **Terminal 1 **Terminal 2 **Terminal 3 (2008) *Bukit Panjang Plaza (1998) *ViVo City (2006) *Holiday Inn Atrium Hotel *Liang Court (Clarke Quay) (1986) *Novotel Clarke Quay (1986) *16 Collyer Quay (formerly Hitachi Tower) (1991) *Albert Complex *Parkway Centre *JCube (Jurong East) (2012) *Westgate Shopping Centre (Jurong East) (2013) *Faber Crest Condominium (1999) *Regency Suites *Prudential Building *TradeHub21 *Blk. 50 Ngee Ann Polytechnic *OG Chinatown *SMU Victoria street *Vision Crest Residence (Oxley Rise) *The Nexus (Bukit Timah) *Draycott 8 (Draycott Dr) *The Tessarina (Bukit Timah) *Golden Mile Complex *Fragrance Hotel Rose *Fragrance Hotel Balastier *Katong Shopping Centre *Singapore Woodlands Checkpoint *Aperia Mall (2014) Thailand Bangkok Central Bangkok * CentralPlaza Grand Rama 9, Bangkok * C.P. Tower 2, Bangkok *Fortune Town, Bangkok *Grand Mercure Fortune Hotel, Bangkok *Asia Hotel Bangkok *Siam City Hotel, Bangkok *Shibuya 19, Bangkok *RS Tower, Bangkok *Glow Pratunam Hotel, Bangkok (2012) *City Complex, Bangkok *Ramathibodi Hospital, Bangkok (Main Building) *Piyavan Tower, Bangkok *Century the Movie Plaza, Bangkok ์Northern Bangkok * Union Mall, Bangkok * Don Mueang Airport, Bangkok Eastern Bangkok * The Mall Bangkapi, Bangkok * The Mall Ramkhamhaeng 3, Bangkok Southern Bangkok *Amarin Tower, Bangkok *MBK Center, Bangkok (1984) *C.P. Tower 1, Bangkok *Zenith Sukhumvit Hotel, Bangkok *St. Louis Hospital, Bangkok *Tawanna Ramada Hotel, Bangkok *Silom Plaza, Bangkok *Narai Hotel, Bangkok *Century The Movie Plaza, Bangkok *Sukhumvit Plaza, Bangkok *Robinson Sukhumvit, Bangkok *Maneeya Center, Bangkok *Wave Place Building, Bangkok (Home Pro Plus) *Srijulsup Tower, Bangkok *St. Louis College, Bangkok *Tongtara Hotel, Bangkok *King Royal Garden Inn, Bangkok *Lerdsin Hospital, Bangkok *Siam Square One, Bangkok (2014) *MBK Tower, BangkokThese buildings installed with Hitachi DFRS (Destination Dispatch) system. *The EmQuartier, Bangkok (2015) *Bhiraj Tower at EmQuartier, Bangkok (2015) *Siam@Siam Design Hotel and Spa, Bangkok *Chartered Square, Bangkok Northern Thonburi * Siriraj Hospital, Bangkok Southern Thonburi *The Mall Bangkae, Bangkok *Seacon Bangkae, Bangkok *Innovative Learning Institute, Bangkok *King Mongkut's University of Technology Thonburi (KMUTT), Bangkok **Central Building 1 **Central Building 2 ** Central Building 3 ** Central Building 4 ** Central Building 5 **School of Liberal Arts ** Office of the President ** Continuous Education Center * King Mongkut's University of Technology Thonguri (KMUTT) Bangkuntien Campus, Bangkok ** Offices Building Central Region * The Mall Ngamwongwan, Nonthaburi * Pantip Plaza Ngamwongwan, Nonthaburi * CentralPlaza Rattanathibet, Nonthaburi * Future Park Rangsit, Pathumthani * Zeer Rangsit, Pathumthani Northeastern Region * Tukcom Landmark Plaza, Udonthani Southern Region * Lee Gardens Plaza Hotel, Hatyai, Songkhla * Robinson Hatyai, Songkhla * Diana Shopping Mall, Hatyai, Songkhla * New Season Hotel, Hatyai, Songkhla Notes and references Hitachi